Disney symbiote transformation
by MasontheT
Summary: what if symbiote crawled its way into Disney's universe
1. Prolounge

**Prologue**

 **Authors note: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Sony and Disney and none of this is for profit plus be free to review and leave ideas for future chapters and I will see what I can do.**

We start off with the symbiote in captivity and being ready to transported to a new dimension.

Spiderman: You sure that this will work Mr. Richards?

Mr. Fantastic: Yes and we'll finally will be free of this menace once and for all.

Spiderman: How can you be sure that it will find a way back and destroy us?

Mr. Fantastic: Because I am sending it to a dimension where they have no technology to be able to send it back.

As the symbiote is hearing this, it was thinking about the possibilities that it could give it such as give it a fresh start to be able to make some amends for its crimes, but it also thought about the consequences of being sent there such as unknown terrain or if would be able to find a capable host so it attempted to break free from its prison before being transported. As it bangs against the bullet-proof glass and beginning to crack it, Reed is powering up the inter-dimensional transporter and as soon as the symbiote breaks free it is zapped to the designated dimension before it could escape. As everyone witnesses the symbiote disappear they both breath a sigh of relief and of fear because now the symbiote is loose in whatever dimension Reed just sent it. But as fate would have it Reed anticipated for this and told everyone that the dimension he choose both prevents it from coming back in case his plan failed and that his plan was to send it there to try and reform it.

In the other dimension as the symbiote makes its final approach to its new home and it wonders what it will do now that it can't get back to its home or get it's revenge on Spiderman for rejecting it. Before it could it could make a decision, it crashed into a pile of barrels of oil along the edge of a coastline. When it came to it sensed a being for possible bonding and might have the chance to make a fresh start, so with its decision made, it slithered I to the ocean to find its host.

Continue…


	2. Ariel's dark transformation

**Chapter 1: Ariel's Dark Transformation**

 **Authors note: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Sony and Disney and none of this is for profit plus be free to review and leave ideas for future chapters and I will see what I can do.**

The symbiote has made it way into the ocean but has found that it can't move very easily in the water but as luck would have it a nearby fish swam by and it bonded to it and started to swim to its host. As the symbiote fish swam through the water it wondered whom could live down here that it sensed as capable host. Its thoughts were soon put to rest when it stumbbled across a golden city and even more suprising merpeople.

Symbiote: " **Now this will be interesting to see who I will bond with."**

So as the Symbiote made its approach to the city it went straight toward the castle. When it reached the castle it separated from the fish ,which died from the Symbiote burning it out, and it slithered along the wall until it hit a hole and entered, which landed inside King Triton's throne room once seeing him it hid in the corner to avoid being spotted. With the Symbiote hiding it then went to see who it sensed and saw a female teenager about 16 years old swim in, she had red hair and a green tail, and she looked fearful.

King Triton: "Huh, what am I going to do with you because of your actions the entire celebration was ruined."

Subation: "My musical career was ruined because of you."

Flounder: "It wasn't her fault, we were chase by a shark and it was like rah rah rah, then there was this seagull who was like this is this and that is that."

King Triton: "Seagull? You've been up to the surface again haven't you!?"

Ariel: "Nothing happened."

King Triton: "Ariel, how many times must we go through this?! You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans."

Ariel: "Daddy, there not barbarians! And I'm 16 years old I'm not child!"

King Triton: "Not another word and I never want to hear of you going to the surface again is that clear?!"

After that Ariel swam out sad and angered whole Triton sat back down very disappointed at his youngest daughter. As the Symbiote was hearing this it discovered that Triton may be more powerful but Ariel was the much more capable host, so while no one was looking it slithered out to go find Ariel. As it sensed her deep emotions it was easy for the Symbiote to track her but keeping up with her was the hard part without any way of swimming until a clown fish swam by and the Symbiote extended and bonded to it. With its goal set it, it went after her but while swimming it wondered should it bond when it gets close or if it should wait until she is unaware, while it was that thinking this it stopped to see if it could see her and to its luck it saw her go into a cave and followed on in. Once inside it saw her massive collection it wondered what curious thoughts she could have and saw that she admired a statue and heard her part of your world song and it knew right there that this was its perfect host. As she swam back out it followed but kept its distance to be sure it wasn't spotted but enough to keep up.

Close to nightfall, Ariel is up at the surface watching a display of lights but she mostly is looking at the prince that she admires and longing to be with him. The Symbiote thinks it can use this to make its bond with her permanent, but it didn't wasn't going to feed off her anger a become a monster again so it made sure it would repeat its first mistake, as it swam back to the castle to prepare itself. As Ariel is on her way back to her home to sleep after saving the prince and wanting more to be human, the Symbiote separates from the fish and waits for her arrival in the hall way until it could sense where her room was when she arrived. When Ariel gets home she sneaks in and slips into bed the Symbiote follows into her room and gets ready to bond. About an hour and a half later, Ariel is fully asleep and the Symbiote makes its move and crawls onto her bed and once it nears her hand it attaches on and starts spreading. Ariel starts stirring but the Symbiote continues its spread slowly as it wraps around each finger and leaves a white square on the back of her hand and continues up to her shoulder and stretches over to her other arm and coats it over while the rest of the Symbiote crawls down her back and down the back of her tail then starts wrapping around the front of her tail and continues up until it hits her torso once there it created a nice six pack along it and continued up. Ariel is both struggling and moaning at this point while dreaming and once the rest of the Symbiote reach her breast all at once the Symbiote broke off her seashell bra and threw if to the floor and wrapped around her breast and entered into her nipples entered her blood stream and increasing her breast size from a B-cup to a D-cup and Ariel let's out a huge moan in response and wakes up in response only to see herself covered in a black substance with white patches on the back of her hands and a white spider emblem covering her breasts and back and watched it come over the back of her head and up her neck and as the Symbiote bonds to with to her nervous systems and sends feelings of pleasure throughout her entire body and as she feels this tremendous pleasure, she screams in ecstasy and with this opportunity the Symbiote gushed into her mouth and down her throat bonding with her insides as it finishes covering her face and she blacks out and Symbiote finishes the bonding process by expanding the muscles in her arms to Olympic gymnasts capacity while keeping a slim, sexy look and within her tail it stretches it to be a little longer and increasing the muscles to allow her to swim faster and longer. When Ariel wakes up she wonders if what just happened was a dream and sees her reflection and notices some changes like her new breast size and goes to squeeze them and moans in pleasure at doing so and then notices that her body has gained in muscle but she still shows her incredible body in a slim and sexy way while in a skin-tight black outfit that leaves nothing to the imagination while leaving her hair and face inside a featureless mask with two white teardrop patches where her eyes should be. As Ariel's stares at this she hears a voice.

Symbiote: " **I hope you approve**."

As Ariel shrieks in fear of what she heard she answers, "Who said that?" And the symbiote responds by saying, " **Please don't be afraid we just want to help you and we are close at hand.** " Ariel responds by saying, "You are this thing on me?" The symbiote says, " **Yes, we are an organism called a symbiote that requires a host to survive and in return we give our host amazing abilities and pleasure**." Ariel: Well we do look and feel good, wait did I just say we? " **Yes** " ,says the symbiote, " **When bonded we will refer to ourselves in a plural manner.** Ariel: oh OK, but why do I feel naked underneath you? " **It's because we removed all manner of obstruction to our bond including your seashell bra** ", answered the symbiote. As Ariel goes cover up she feels the urge to not do so as if it's natural to be this way. Ariel then asks," Why did you choose me to bond with?" The Symbiote responds saying," **I sensed a deep sadness with you and I wanted to help you with that and a great curiosity for more that your father won't allow once that we sensed we bonded to you**." Ariel then asks, "What am I going to say when father sees me like this?" Just then the symbiote pealed back and shaped itself into her seashell bra. As Ariel goes to see if it's the real one she notices it feels different and wonders why then remembers that the symbiote broke it off but she likes this one better. Then Ariel realizes how late it still and heads back to bed. But one last question by the symbiote caused her stop, " **Would you like to fully bond with me?** " Ariel then asks, "What does that mean? " **For us to stay together I must fully bind to both your body and mind within about week or we will have to leave, so do you except our bond?** ", Replied the symbiote. As Ariel is thinking about this and feeling the symbiote's sincerity and how good it feels she says," Show me what you can do tomorrow and then I will make my decision." And the symbiote says," **Deal**!" After that they went to sleep to be able to begin training tomorrow.

Continue…


	3. Ariel's trainingDecision

**Chapter 2: Ariel's Training/Decision**

 **Authors note: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Sony and Disney and none of this is for profit plus be free to review and leave ideas for future chapters and I will see what I can do.**

The next morning, Ariel wakes up feeling more energized than she ever has in her entire life. Ariel then heads down to get breakfast before heading out to try her new symbiote powers. Then her sisters and father show up wondering why she is up so early.

King Triton: You sure are up early, Ariel? Ariel then comes up with a good excuse saying, " I just figured I just get up to become more accustomed to living down here in the great ocean." King Triton stunned at his daughter's change of heart and asks her why she has changed her mind. Ariel simply puts it as, "You were right I should never have thought of going to surface after realizing what happened to mother. " King Triton both stunned and heartfelt toward his daughter that he goes to hug her not noticing the difference in his daughters physic. Then after breakfast Ariel heads out to begin the training.

About half an hour later, Ariel has swam to a location that no one usually visits and knows will be perfect for trying her abilities and knew if anyone was to come it would take them longer to get here since she can swim faster, which is one thing she is already liking about the symbiote. She then goes and wills the symbiote to cover her, and starts to feel the symbiote expand from her breasts and feels the warm fluid coat over her arms, down her back and tail and stops below her neck.

Ariel: "Symbiote, you there?"

Symbiote: " **Yes, you ready**?"

Ariel: "Like nothing I've been before. So what is your first ability you want to show us?"

Symbiote: " **First, we enhance our host as you saw last night and make our host feel more energized** **after rest**."

Ariel: "Yep and I love that trick."

Symbiote: " **Next we keep genetic powers of previous hosts and can recreate them. Our last host gave us the powers of a spider such as web-shooting, enhanced strength, speed, agility, and a spider-sense that allows you to sense danger**."

Ariel: "How do we shoot webs?"

Symbiote: " **Close** **your fist but hold up your pinky and pointer finger then turn your arm over then tip your wrist down**."

As Ariel does this she sees the symbiote extend a piece of itself and stick to a nearby rock. "Cool!" ,says Ariel then wonders how strong she is now since the symbiote stated that she is stronger and tugged on the rock and saw it fly across the ocean until she couldn't see it anymore. But right behind her was a shark and it was ready to eat her but before it could chomp down on her, she sensed a tingling feeling and ducked before it ate her then when it back around she moved so swiftly she look as she was a blur to it and before the shark knew it was hit so hard that it exploded. Ariel then says, "Wow that was incredible." Then the Symbiote says, " **And that was only a fraction of what we can do if you fully bond to me you can turn to full liquid, become much stronger and sexier, plus morph your body to be able to walk on land**."

Ariel: "I can go and see the humans and live among them?"

Symbiote: " **Yes, if you now accept our bond**."

Ariel: "Yes, I'll fully bond to you!"

Symbiote then says, " **Excellen** t! **Let's begin**." Then Ariel feels the symbiote tighten around her and goes deep within her filling up every organ, strengthening her arms and tail 100 times what they were, expanding her breast size to an E-cup, coming up around her face but this time it had a mouth with a long slithering tongue and many rows of sharp teeth and extending her fingernails a couple inches and become claws, and finally fusing to her mind and becoming one. As Ariel reals back from the power and pleasure she feels she then asks, " What they should call themselves?" ,and the Symbiote responds saying, " **We** **are now,** **Venom**!" Ariel then says, Yes I like that name, as they swam up to the surface to be with the to explore the new world but Ariel willed the symbiote to form a normal mask and shrink But unknown to them was that Ursula was watching them and that venom had released a spawn which was on its way to Ursula.


	4. Venom's arrivalRise of Carnage

**Venom's Arrival at the Surface/Rise of Carnage**

 **Authors note: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Sony and Disney and none of this is for profit plus be free to review and leave ideas for future chapters and I will see what I can do.**

As Venom makes her final approach to the surface her symbiote makes sure to tell her to keep out of sight when she gets up there to prevent being captured if she still is in mermaid form. Ariel acknowledges this and moves away from any boats she sees along the surface and when she reaches the surface she then feels a splitting feeling in her tail and when she looks down at her tail it's in two pieces and at the bottom of her now formed legs and sees that that the ends are widened out as feet. Ariel then says," Wow! You weren't kidding about becoming a human. I can't wait to meet everyone." The symbiote then goes to say, " **Wow now, I know your excited but you can't go out wear us like this**. Ariel then says, " Why not I like our look." **Because** , says the symbiote," **You may like this but others might be terrified of us**." Oh, says Ariel, but what will I wear then? "Let us see what they wear." said the symbiote. "How? Won't they see us?" asked Ariel. **One ability we forgot to tell you about is that we can stick to surfaces and climb up them"** ,says the symbiote. "Oh, cool", says Ariel. As she makes her way towards the tallest building closest to her she puts her hands and feet along and she hoists herself up to the top and sees all the people. **Ah** , says the symbiote," **Now we can blend in**." As it says this Ariel drops to the ground and the symbiote makes itself into a gown similar to the town's people with a darker shade of pink and hints of black as they go to see what it is like here.

Meanwhile, back at the bottom of the ocean Ursula is thinking to herself about what Ariel now has what troubles it will cause her and her revenge on Triton, but also its benefits if she could get one. While she doing this the Carnage symbiote has neared her and senses the power she will provide unlike it mother Venom it wanted more than a willing host with little power but would be happy if its accepted. As it makes its final approach to her nearest tentacle it bonds to it and as Ursula goes to see what is on her tentacle she us stunned to see a red and black slime coating over her tentacle and wondered if this was the same creature that was with Ariel and it responds saying," **Yes, we are but much more powerful.** ". As Ursula hears this she is willingly allowing the creature to coat her as it reaches the top of her tentacle it spreads down her others and moves up her torso and as it is goes it's moving the fat from her body to her tentacles and causing them to extend a couple of feet while sliming her body down to about Ariel's size while giving her abs along her abdomen. Ursula at this point is now feeling the power the symbiote can provide and it has reached her breasts and enters into them combining with her bloodstream and sending its power to all throughout her body and Ursula loves it as now coats down her arms and strengthening them as it reaches her fingers it extends her nails to 3-inch claws and as it coats up her neck, she opens her mouth to allow it to coat her mouth and leaves a maw full of teeth and a long slithering tongue and as it finishes coating her head it leaves her hair inside it while leaving white patches where eyes should be. As Ursula now ponders her new form she wonders if she should go deal with Triton now or if she should go deal with her more urgent threat of Ariel first. Then the symbiote states," **If you take out the major threat Triton will be no trouble taking down.** Ursula agrees and makes her way to the top and figured she come up with a name and the symbiote says," **Why not Carnage**?" Ursula thought it a tad extreme but liked it as they go to the top.

Back up top with Ariel she is going around Arendelle she is seeing all their wonders and enjoying every bit of it but when she sees that there is more to see she makes her way out of the town to see what its like out there. Once she has made it far enough out of town she transforms back into her symbiote form and starts swinging through the trees feeling the air and freedom from her old life. But she still wants more but right now she will enjoy her freedom. But unknown to her someone saw her pass by and wondered what it was and went to investigate. When Ariel finally stopped to wonder if she should start to head back before she gets caught and have a hard time keeping her symbiote a secret from her father but then she senses another feeling from within the symbiote and wondered what it was and asked," What's wrong symbiote? It responds saying, " **I sense another capable host**." And this worried Ariel a little thinking she may lose her new friend and asked, "You're not thinking of leaving me are you?" The symbiote responds saying," **No,** **but if she is capable we may want to check it out**." Ariel then says, "OK." And they start heading back to the kingdom and while the one who was following them started going back not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

Back with Ursula, she has now made it to the surface and sensed two things a new host to corrupt maybe to help in the take down Ariel and that Ariel on her way towards them. Perfect they say in together and start preparing. As they get on land the symbiote changes Ursula's body to that of a human by fusing four of each of her tentacles into one human leg and changed her skin color to that of a human and she morphs her symbiote into the same clothes that the town was wearing and makes her way towards the castle to prepare to show Ariel's and Venom's mistake.

Continue...

 **Side note: imagine Ursula's human disguise with the Carnage symbiote** **covering her.**


	5. The duel of symbiotes

**The Duel of** **Symbiotes**

 **Authors note: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Sony and Disney and none of this is for profit plus be free to review and leave ideas for future chapters and I will see what I can do.**

As Ariel makes it close to Arendelle she transforms back into her gown and starts walking back into town but sensed something was wrong. "Something doesn't feel right symbiote." Says Ariel. " **The only time we ever feel like this is if we sensed a spawn but I don't remember spawning another symbiote**." Said the Symbiote. Just as it finished its sentence someone yells at them from a far.

Ursula: That just hurtful, you don't remember your own child.

Ariel: Sorry do I know you?

Ursula: You won't remember me in this form but you might remember my nickname, the sea witch.

Ariel: Ursula!?

Ursula: So you do remember me.

Ariel: How are here? You don't have a symbiote to help you get here.

Just then Ursula's gown turned into a red and black slime that coated over her in a skin-tight outfit with claws on her fingers and mask with a maw full of teeth and a long slithering tongue and her legs then changed back into tentacles. As Ariel is witnessing this she wonders should she change or run away but then thought if we ran it wouldn't do much for her so she changes into her symbiote starting with her gown turning jet black and shrinking to conform to her body leaving a white spider emblem on her chest and white patches on the back of her hands then her mask forms over her head leaving hits teardrop patches where her eyes were. As the people are watching this they start running out of pure fear. At the same time the stranger who turns out to be Kristoff and Sven go and enter the castle to warn Elsa and Anna.

As the two symbiote clad women stare at each other they wait to see who will make the first move Ursula gets tired of waiting and charges at Venom and was so fast that Ariel barely was able to dodge her attack and swiftly spun around to kick Ursula in the back and jumped back to get better ground. Ursula now gets mad and jumps at Venom but Ariel jumps away but Carnage uses her tentacles to wrap around a bar along a building and spun around it to gain speed and kicks Venom hard in the stomach and sent her flying into the castle wall. Then Carnage then jumps onto Venom and starts to rip off Venom from Ariel and they both scream in tremendous pain.

Meanwhile inside the castle, Kristoff has explained what is going on outside and Elsa is trying to decide whether to go out herself to help or if she could send her guards out to fight just then a loud rumble could be heard and they go to see what is going on and see one of the females that Kristof told her about is being beaten and ripped apart very badly. Anna says, " We got to go help her. Elsa not wanting to have her soldiers die for no reason decides she will go out herself to help and tells the guards to guard Anna with their lives if she doesn't come back. Anna then struggles against the guards yelling, "No! Don't go we just got back together I don't want to lose you again." " Don't worry Anna we will always be together even in death do us part." said Elsa as she runs outside. Anna's eyes are tearing up after seeing her sister go out. And the guards take Anna to her room to prevent her from seeing the battle and to protect her better. Anna though knew a way out of her room to be able to watch her sister while avoiding the guards.

Back outside, Ariel is pinned to the wall and is beaten down and unconscious and Carnage is slowly ripping Venom off her as to make sure Ariel dies when it separates from her but before she got half way, she was blasted in the back and falls to the ground with a large piece of ice covering her back and Ariel starts falling with her symbiote coating back over her but is caught by an ice slide and slides down toward Elsa. Once the symbiote coated back over Ariel, she wakes up wondering what just happened and sees that a woman in what appeared to be an ice dress saved her and thanks her beyond gratitude. " _ **Thank you, thank you for saving us**_." said Ariel and Venom together Elsa then asked, "Us, whose us?" "Oh, this suit I wear is alive and I'll refer to me as us." says Ariel. "OK" ,says Elsa. " _ **Now its time to take out Carnage**_." Says Venom and Ariel together. And her suit changes giving her claws and her mask splits giving her a mouth full of teeth and a long tongue as she jumps at where Carnage landed.

Carnage laid on the ground and knew it was going to get Elsa to become of it. But it needed to keep Venom away so that it would get her alone and knock her out. So Carnage gets up and snaps off the ice along her back and turns around to see Venom as she punches her right in the face and then throw over toward Elsa. Elsa then blasts Carnage again but Carnage blocks with a shield that deflects some of the blast. Carnage then knew it just needed to get Elsa distracted long enough for her to knock her out. Then Carnage forms two axes from her hands and charges at Venom and Elsa and Venom meets the axes by slashing with her claws and Elsa tries to keep her distance by firing ice shards at her. Carnage blocks off Elsa's shards and one flies off toward the castle just then Anna shows up and gets hit by the ice shards along her left arm and cries out in pain. When Elsa sees who sees hit she wonders how she got there and goes to see if she's alright. Carnage sees this and knew it how it was going to get Elsa as she grabs Venoms arms and throws her out into the woods and goes toward Elsa. As Carnage nears behind her, Anna tries to warn her and Elsa turns to see Carnage about to smack her and tries to block but fails and is left on the ground unconscious and goes toward Anna to kill her with her claws but right before she did a web line grabbed her arm and swung it back. Venom then lands by Anna to see if she got hit at the same time Carnage picks up Elsa and starts web-slinging away but shoots out spikes toward Venom which she managed to dodge after picking up Anna but a few shards managed to hit Anna along her stomach and chest just missing her heart.

As Carnage has swung away with Elsa, Venom rushes Anna to her castle to be helped and walks out to contemplate on her failure. "What have I done?" she then decides to go see how Anna is doing and noticed that she was the other capable host she sensed and sees her lying down bandaged up and unconscious. She sensed that she was alive but barely after bleeding to near death from her wounds then Venom needed to make a choice to either separate her symbiote and have it bond to her and save her or to keep it herself and embrace a darker side of her personality? While Carnage prepares to corrupt a powerful queen.

Continue...


End file.
